Sharing
by California-Italian
Summary: A late night call to a stakeout brings some things into light Flack/Angell. Set after 'Dead Inside'...R&R PLEASE! Rated T just to be safe, probably could be rated K plus though


**A/n: Ok, people, there is no continuation of this story; it's just a one-shot. I am currently working on a chapter story right now and am in need of a future beta reader. The story will not be typed until it is all written out which is a long ways away from happening, but still the need of a beta reader is evident, so thanks and have fun reading.**

Jess had been placed on a stakeout, but the captain had failed to tell her who she was partnered with. She really didn't care; she did, though, have a semi-hope it was Flack. They had failed to talk after what happened, and she was pretty sure that the awkwardness was mutual.

Angell arrived at a low key bar, and immediately spotted her partner across the dark room. She made her way over, pulled up a chair, and sat down silently. He glanced up at her from his tonic water, and then covertly looked back at their target.

"Who is he, and what are we watching for?" She asked

"Name's Charles Downy, known male prostitute and possible leader of a large drug ring in Queens." He still didn't look at her.

Angell sighed silently at Flack's reaction. She didn't expect him to automatically be non-strange about the step they made in their relationship.

Hold up.

_Relationship?_

Since when were she and Flack in a relationship? She sighed again.

"How're Sam's AA meetings going?"

"She told me about them; don't think she's told Mom and Dad yet." He didn't stop to wonder how she had known about that. (go read When Night Comes!)

"You think she's going to?"

"Knowing Sam, probably not, but maybe she'll sober up enough to actually take responsibility for something."

"You never know with siblings."

He smiled at her. Finally, he gave her something other than a glance and a monotonously toned sentence.

She smiled back, his face grew hot, and he looked away.

"I wish you would stop doing that."

His head snapped back to her, "What?"

"You heard me. You kissed me. Guess what, I kissed you back." She finally said

"Jess- He's moving." Flack and Angell followed Charles out of the bar.

Once out of the door, Flack felt something hard connect with his face, then he saw black.

"Flack!"

Downy started running, but Angell quickly chased him down, and then (accidentally, mind you!) slammed his face against the wall.

"You have the right to remain silent," Jess recited the Miranda Rights while cuffing him, "anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford a lawyer one will appointed for you by the city. Any questions?" She said before handing him off to two other cops that had been on surveillance duty.

She silently made her way back over to Flack, and knelt down next to his head.

"Flack? Flack?" she started patting his cheek.

He started to stir.

"Flack? You okay?" Worry laced her voice.

He opened his eyes, "Am I in Heaven? Cause I've just seen an angel."

She laughed. He was fine.

"Even after a blackout still playing your game?"

"How many times have I told you, Jess, I have no game."

She rolled her eyes, and helped him stand up.

"He elbowed you pretty hard, do you need to get checked out?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause maybe you have a concussion..." Fear seeped into her voice again as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Jess," he placed his hand over her hand "I'm fine, no concussion. I still know my ABC's and 123's." he gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you're sure…What were you going to say to me earlier?"

"When?" He knew when, and she knew he knew when.

"You know when." She voiced it

"No, I don't think I do." Neither of them knew who the cat was and who the mouse was.

They had begun walking.

"Right before Downy walked out, we were talking about what happened earlier."

"Which earlier? There are a lot of earliers, Jess."

"Donald Flack Jr.! You know which earlier!" She was by no means ever going to tire of this game.

Angell turned to stand in front of him so they stopped walking.

"Jessica Angell! No I don't!" He smiled…uh oh…she knew where this was going, "I think you should show me." His smile was huge now.

She cocked an eyebrow and stood on her toes to just barely place her lips on his own. He was stunned she actually did it. Her eyes twinkled, and her smile now mirrored his.

"That's what happened."

"Hmmm…That's what happened? Cause I remember it a little more like this."

Then, he copied his exact actions from a few nights before. He placed his hand at the base of her neck and leaned down to fully meet his lips with hers.

So there they were, making out on the sidewalk like two teenagers. Thank God the rest of surveillance duty had already left, that would've been awkward.

Silently, both pulled away and started walking.

"How come you didn't come in a car?"

"I was already on the subway when the captain told me where to go."

"Which is probably why you got here before me." She answered back

"So, what's your story?"

"Took a taxi. I didn't feel like being the one getting mad at traffic."

"When you live in New York for more than five years, you don't stop to notice it."

She smiled, "Two more years to go."

They slipped into a comfortable silence again, that is, until Don yawned.

"Tired much?" The smile returned.

"That usually happens when you get called at two in the morning to watch some guy at a bar."

"I thought you were on the subway already."

"I was going somewhere."

"Where do you go at two a.m.?" It wasn't interrogation, it was her being curious as to why someone would be on a subway train at this God forsaken hour in the morning, but none the less, he teased her about it.

"Do I need a lawyer?" He smiled again.

Jess rolled her eyes, "I'm only curious."

His fingers laced with hers, "I was going to visit this girl I practically kissed the brains out of the other day." She could hear a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, I see. This girl? Is she beautiful?"

"Very much so, Detective."

"And what were you going to do if you had found her?"

"Most likely kiss her senseless...again." He said matter-of-factly.

"I see you failed at that." She laughed.

"Oh, you're funny." Flack side glanced at her.

"I know, part of my charm."

"How're you planning on getting home?"

"Probably taxi again."

"Me too."

"What happened to the subway?"

"Well, if I sleep in a taxi, I don't have to worry about missing my stop."

"This is true."

Jess walked to the edge of the sidewalk, her fingers still weaved with his, and hailed a taxi.

When it stopped, Don opened the door for her, and their finger reluctantly unlaced themselves.

She rested her chin on her hands, which were placed at the top of the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jess."

"Yeah…" she began to get in, "Hey, my niece is always telling me to conserve energy, so why don't we share a cab?"

His boyish smile was back, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Finito!**

**A/n: As much as I am happy that they finally hooked up, I thought the kiss was a bit weirdly misplaced. I think a kiss on the cheek would have been better placed, but I'm not one of the CSI: NY writers =(**


End file.
